


Broken Trust and Mended Hearts

by Angelicat2



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ableism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Keith (Voltron), Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Child Abuse, Racism, Reunions, Service Dogs, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Temporary Amnesia, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro's a nervous wreck. He's going to a family reunion which he hasn't attended for 10 years in fear that his parents would hate him for being gay. Keith and Kosmo come along to support Shiro, meeting someone Shiro completely forgot about.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro's Family (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Shiro's Family (Voltron)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Broken Trust and Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For day 12-broken trust
> 
> Keep in mind that I don't know a lot about the Japanese culture, just what I research. Enjoy!

Shiro is a nervous wreck.

Keith can tell.

Sure, he might not have his sight, but he can hear and touch and smell and stuff. He can practically smell the salty sweat on Shiro's skin. He can hear the other's arm whirring more than usual as he paces around just feet to the side of Keith's chair. Keith's thumb worries his fist, a nervous habit he's had forever as he lets his boyfriend work it out of his system.

They're both dressed up in semi-formal clothes, about to go to Shiro's family reunion party that they have set up. Matt had been the one who ran across it one day, bringing it up worriedly. Keith had glanced Shiro's way, asking why he hasn't ever told Keith about his family. Keith didn't want to ask before, knowing that Shiro could be in the same situation as him. Maybe Shiro didn't have any family...at least, blood family.

Shiro...poor sweet gentle Shiro...had explained it all to him while crying in his arms, Keith holding him securely and comfortably as Matt disappeared into the next room to give them privacy.

Shiro had a great relationship with his family. His mother was one of the nicest around and his dad was always encouraging Shiro to be strong and reckless. When Shiro was 16, he met and ended up dating Adam. He brought his ex-boyfriend (then boyfriend) to the reunion where his family didn't seem to like Adam at all. Shiro quickly thought it must have been because they didn't like the idea of their son dating another man. His parents were rooted in traditional Japanese values, after all. So they left. The two of them eloped and went to the other side of the country, to the desert. But years later, there was a massive car accident. Shiro got pinned in his destroyed vehicle, arm lost, nose cut, and head smashed into the steering wheel hard enough to give him a major concussion and amnesia. He remembered most things, and the things he doesn't, he's not sure about. When he woke for the first time in a while, Adam was there.

Only...he told him he was leaving. He didn't think he could care for someone so fucked up like Shiro. Shiro had laughed while explaining it to Keith. Adam hadn't said it that way, of course. The other was too kind for that. But he must as well as said it. With Adam gone, Shiro had to learn to function on his own, down an arm and still sick from the minor injuries and the added PTSD from the crash. He soon developed anxiety too that would send him into massive panic attacks whenever he heard loud noise that reminded him of the wreck or whatever he was stressed.

He almost became homeless himself. Depression hit as he was denied a job everywhere he looked. He gave up on his college career, not wanting to return to the same place as Adam had. He didn't have money to cover rent. He was on a three-day eviction notice when he met the Holts.

They had seen him for who he was and had taken him into their circle. He moved out of what once was his and Adam's apartment before becoming really good friends with the whole family. Sam was a kind man and Colleen was brave and fierce as stone. Matt became his best friend so quickly it hurt, and his sister, Katie aka Pidge, hung around with them.

The few jobs he could get, he quickly lost. People didn't want a man down an arm. They didn't want a man with severe PTSD. They didn't want a man with high anxiety problems. They didn't want a man with Japanese heritage. They didn't want a guy who fancied other guys. There was always a reason not to hire or keep him for long, never based on his work ethic or his leadership skills or anything.

And then Allura came along. She was taking control of her father's company, Voltron, to create something new. She saw that Shiro had a good soul, and even better body. He started teaching the self-defense class and the rest is history. And then...he met Keith.

"Shiro," Keith breaks out of thought, rubbing his fingerless gloves a bit. Shiro had gotten them for him shortly after they started dating and Keith had yet to remove them for anything longer than sleeping in bed. The older's still pacing around, breathing erratically, "Takashi…"

"Hmmm?" Shiro asks softly before he stops marching around, head probably tilting in confusion, "What?"

"Come here, Shiro," Keith says back, fondly as he holds his arms out. The older pads to him, his footsteps coming before him as the other holds onto his hands. Keith drags the bigger down into his lap, resting his forehead to his chest, his white bangs (or so Keith's been told) tickling his collarbone. His hand holds onto the other's neck as he sends Shiro a smile, "It's going to be okay."

"What if they hate me?" Shiro asks before shifting to better fit on the chair. They're in their hotel room that Pidge had set up for them with Allura's help, "What if they still are mad because I'm with a guy still? And what if they yell at me? What if-"

Keith hugs the man closer, nuzzling against his neck before sighing softly.

"They won't," Keith answers back, "They sound like amazing people from what you told me. They could have changed. And if they didn't, we'll leave faster than they can blink. My boy will make sure of it, won't you?"

Kosmo barks gently from the corner before shaking his body out, his collar jangling a bit. Shiro laughs against his side, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Thanks, baby," he says fondly before pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek, "Maybe we can go to the beach? It's been so long since I've came out here, and I think you'll like it too."

"Sand? Warmth? Less people?" Keith considers playfully before smirking, "Duh. It's a wet desert out there. Practically at home."

"You goof!" Shiro snickers before shaking his head, "Okay. Plan accepted. It's 11:15, so we should probably get going."

"Alright," Keith agrees before sitting in silence for a few seconds before shifting his hips. Shiro's still there, "Uhhh...Shiro, you gotta get up."

"Ughhh...no…" His boyfriend whines softly before getting up, his weight leaving Keith's lap. A hand presses into his own before he stands up. A leash is placed into his other hand, making him smile. Shiro is the best person in his life, "You good?"

"I should be asking you that," Keith laughs before wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck, smelling the honey-sweet deodorant the other loves so much. Keith could tell it from any other smells so he likes it too, "But yeah, I'm good. You're gonna want to guide me and Kosmo. He's great at leading me, but even he has no idea where he's going."

"Hah, you're right, baby," Shiro chuckles before his metal hand brushes his cheek, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Go ahead," Keith nods before waiting. Shiro presses his lips against Keith's lips, soft but firm. Keith melts into the touch before breaking it. A second later, he gives Shiro a kiss as he presses close. The older sighs softly against his lips before hugging him closer, practically cupping his ass. Keith laughs as the other nuzzles into his temple, "Shiro! We gotta go! We can't make out right now!"

"Damn," Shiro says in mock annoyance, nosing at his neck before grinning against his flesh. A moment later, Shiro nods and pulls away, "Alright, baby. The house isn't that far away from here. We can get there easily by walking and using the bus. I got the route set up and everything. Just follow me."

"Okay," Keith nods before grinning, "I'm here for you, Shiro. No matter what, as many times as it takes, got it? I don't care if your family hates who you are, I absolutely love you for you, got it? I'll be by your side the whole time. Just say the word, and I can take anyone out."

"Oh my god," Shiro laughs before probably rubbing his undercut sheepishly, "I love you too, but maybe don't do that. I mean, they don't even know I'm coming. I don't need to unleash my cherry bomb on them when they're not expecting it. I'll be okay, but I'm really glad you're here with me."

"Thank Allura," Keith grins before grabbing his jacket from nearby, slipping into it before clicking his tongue. Kosmo borfs before coming up to him, allowing him to snap the latch into the special collar that he has, fuzzy fur against his palms, "She's the one who allowed us time off. We got a whole week. The plane ride wasn't that bad. Lead the way, Starshine."

Shiro offers up his arm, which Keith quickly takes into his. Sure, he can navigate on his own well, especially with his dog's help. He's survived on his own for years without help. But he loves leaning on Shiro when he can. The older is all too happy to help him, never taking his independence away.

"Side, boy," Keith commands before he hears Kosmo by his other side, tight enough to guide him but not interfere with Shiro's lead, "Good boy. Let's roll."

He gives the large dog a treat before Shiro starts for the lobby. They use the elevator, which is empty except for them. A moment later, they're out onto the street before walking around. They take a few turns, pausing at the appropriate traffic stops before Shiro's helping him sit at the bench. The scent of delicious chocolate cake weaves through the air, suggesting a bakery nearby. At the same time, a seagull hawks in the distance, maybe up in the sky. Keith snickers softly before glancing Shiro's way, hearing the arm.

"Seagulls this far in from the coast?"

"Oh, yeah," Shiro laughs before an arm flings around Keith. The younger knows it is Shiro without a doubt, "They're all over this city. Be careful. They're little thieves who will steal your lunch and keys out of your hand."

"Oh my god, don't tell me that they did that," Keith laughs loudly before practically laying out on Shiro who snickers quietly, "They're little birds. I thought you were tough."

"I am!" Shiro pouts, voice cracking slightly in embarrassment, "But they're sneaky. I swear they have a hivemind. One cries out, you glimpse its way, and BAM! You're missing your BLT and a ring."

"Oh my god, that's worse!" Keith screams with mock fear before shaking with his laughter, "You lost your BLT AND a ring to the same bird? And I'm supposed to be the blind one?"

Shiro mumbles something Keith can't hear as a car drives by.

"What was that?"

"It was two seagulls," Shiro pouts even further, sitting back in defeat, "Two of them. I lost my ring and then my lunch. Jerks, I tell you, Keith. Total jerks."

"Pfffttt," Keith rolls his eyes before huffing, "You're a big baby."

"Your baby," he teases back before hugging Keith near, "When is a bus going to come? Kosmo looks ready to gnaw his own leg off."

Said dog barks incredulously, not moving.

"That's a 'no' from him," Keith grins back before his hand weaves through fur, "I thought you said it's not far."

"Maybe my memory is off," Shiro sighs before his arm makes a bit more noise. He's either rubbing his face or waving his arm around, "I swear it's not far away though. I remember it being a few miles from that hotel. And...there's the bus! We're good. It's 15 minutes to 12. We got this, I think. We do, right? I mean...what if-"

Oh no...Shiro's anxiety is starting up again. Keith misses Black since she always is able to calm him with a tail slap or meow.

"Hey, Shiro, it's going to be okay," he reassures him before standing up, hands gently clenching his face, "I'm here for you. Don't panic. God, I'm so bad at this calming you down thing, I'm sorry."

"I…" Shiro gulps deeply before his voice is soft, his hands on Keith's arms, "Hey, no. You're good at this. I'm just getting worked up over nothing. Now, let's get on the bus. I think Kosmo might actually gnaw on his leg this time. Poor boy."

Said dog whines slightly before gently bunting Keith's knee. Keith laughs before pulling his leash tight, grinning as the bus's breaks squeak nearby, signaling that it's parking to stop and pick them up. Keith sighs softly before grabbing Shiro's hand.

"Guide me, boy," he commands softly, feeling said dog tug on the leash. Following the service dog faithfully, he's careful as he boards the stairs leading into the bus. Shiro pays the driver the money before they move into a seat, Keith to the window so Kosmo can smoosh himself at his feet, head resting on his lap joyfully. Keith brushes his hands through his companion's fur, "Good, boy. You did well."

He feeds him a treat before feeling Shiro lean over by him, probably gazing out the window by his left side.

"It's been so long since I've been here," Shiro says with an awed sound, "I left as soon as I graduated and lived out in Arizona ever since. It's been about 10 years since I've seen the city. Some things have changed."

Keith feels the bus shift to a stop, a few passengers getting off before it starts again. Keith nods before resting his head against his shoulder, a yawn coming out. 

"You tired, baby?" Shiro asks softly, brushing his bangs from his face. Keith just nods, snuggling into the side-hug Shiro gives him. He's warm and cozy, "It's the non-24, isn't it? Your medication isn't helping?"

"It doesn't when I travel places," Keith defends himself before sighing tiredly, "New time zones and all that don't help."

"Okay, just sleep. We're going to be there in a few minutes or so."

Keith passes out.

Only to wake to yelling and screaming. He sits up, blinking before glancing around. He can see, though it's a bit warped, faded. He hears more shouting and anger, never quite making out the words until he glances at the side. There stands one of his old foster parents, the ones before he went blind. They had been a real handful, hating him at every turn for things he had no control over. 

"No child of mine will be into the same sex!" One of the parents screams, face livid and practically purple with their rage, "Straighten up or we'll send you back!"

"He's a sinner," a different voice calls out as he glares to the other side at a single person, also a foster parent at some point, probably after he went blind, "The devil lives within him! Liking boys! Hah! As if! Well, look what that did for him! He's gone and lost his eyes! A fitting price for a sinner!"

Keith jerks back as something...as a hand flies his way. He's been smacked around before by some of those parents, and it certainly didn't stop once he became sightless. He jerks away, coming out fighting.

"Whoa, Keith, baby, it's just a dream," Shiro's voice drifts over him as he startles awake. Taking a few deep breaths, he focuses on his surroundings. Kosmo is pressed onto his lap, whining every few seconds to draw him back. The bus is fairly quiet, but he can hear the underlying whispers of curious and worried people. The bus is not in motion so they must be at their stop. Shiro's hand is on his shoulder. He's awake, "Just a dream. I'm here. I got you, baby. You good to go?"

"I...uhhh...yeah," Keith nods before shaking off the images. He desperately hopes Shiro's parents don't end up the same way as some of his foster parents. He doesn't know if he can deal with another family hating on him for his sexual preferences, much less how he'll help Shiro out, "I'm fine…"

So they leave the bus. Shiro must know that Keith's not fully awake, for a he guides him more than he usually does. Soon they are out of the vehicle, on the sidewalk. The scent of city air mixes with fresh trees and dirt as they walk up a driveway.

Shiro pauses unexpectedly with a gasp.

"Shiro?"

"It's...I'm okay," Shiro replies back softly before taking his hand and pressing it up to something soft. Keith carefully rubs it, feeling what feels like petals. Branches poke into his hand too, "I just forgot how beautiful the cherry blossoms are."

Cherry blossoms. 

He remembers seeing pictures when he was younger. Graceful trees with pale pink leaves, blooming in the spring. He smiles at it.

"They've grown," Shiro chuckles fondly, "My parents planted them years before I left. I've never seen them in such a pretty state before…"

He trails off into silence. Keith doesn't hear him, but he does hear cars go by and the general city buzz.

"Uhhh...you still there, Starshine?"

It's not the first time Shiro's accidentally walked away without informing him he did. It's not that Shiro means to do so, he just forgets sometimes that Keith can't really tell if he's gone. They've had some awkward moments with that.

"I...yeah," the older says breathlessly, "I just...you're beautiful too. So beautiful, baby."

Keith blushes, face heating up.

"Just lead me in," Keith redirects him before they start walking somewhere else. Keith holds onto Shiro's arm as they walk up some steps. He's got to keep that in mind for later, "So what's the house look like?"

"It's a modern Japanese home, with a square shape and quite a few windows," Shiro tells him before stopping by what should be the door. Keith hears him slide his shoes off, so he joins in, "And we leave our shoes at the door mat. Inside, there's not much decoration. This one's the patio room and the kitchen and living room and bathroom are on the first floor. The second floor has our rooms and a spare bathroom."

They stroll inside. Keith hears the quiet murmuring of passing people, also in on the reunion. He doesn't even try to eavesdrop on them.

"Oh!" Shiro says, "There's Mrs. Koch. She must have stopped by to say hello to some of the family."

"Go talk to her."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine," Keith laughs before carefully pushing the other forward, "I can manage on my own. Besides, I got Kosmo."

"Yeah, yeah," Shiro says absentmindedly before hugging him quickly, "I'll see you shortly, baby."

Keith wanders around for a bit. He gets the general layout without smacking into anyone. It's about 15 minutes in according to his phone that he smashes straight into something hard that sends a spike of pain up his spine from his shin. No one is in the room with him, at least, not that he knows of.

"Ow, son of a bitch," Keith curses before softening his voice, rubbing his stinging limb. A deep after ache sets in, likely to bruise. Kosmo huffs quietly before bunting his other leg gently, as if mocking him. He pets the blue heeler/husky before snickering, "I know. I'm an idiot. What the hell did I even run into? A stone statue?"

"Actually, yeah," a voice interrupts his monologue as Keith frowns. The voice is sort of familiar, like Shiro's. It has the same accents to it, but a little higher-pitched than his boyfriend's. Maybe a close relative? Or a younger cousin? Keith raises a brow before poking at the statue. Huh, it's cool to the touch, smooth with small designs, "It is a closed-mouth Shisa, symbolizing keeping good will in the home. It's silver with purple lining."

Keith snorts fondly. Sounds like Shiro. The man sure likes his purples and silver. But then again, silver is in the family name, just like his own father's family name.

"What's so funny," the person asks a bit rudely with crossed arms. Or Keith assumes he's crossed his arms. Kosmo sits at his feet still, silent as his tail wags lazily by Keith's foot, "Well?"

"Shirogane, silver, right?" Keith wheezes softly before patting the statue carefully, feeling what must be the statue's head. It feels smooth and sturdy, "Representative of your house."

"Yeah," the other says, stepping closer to him, but still far enough away from him. The room stays fairly quiet, so no one new has entered the room, "How'd you know?"

"My boyfriend is into traditional Japanese stuff," Keith says vaguely, not sure if Shiro wants all his relatives to know about him being there, "Taught me some stuff."

"So he taught you about Shirogane?"

"Nah," Keith snickers before shaking his head, his other hand on Kosmo's head, "My dad did. He valued his mother's family's traditions and told me what my family name is about."

"And your family name is?"

"Kogane," Keith nods at where he assumes the man is. Even from feet away, the other comes off taller and wider than him, though he may likely be around Keith's age, "Keith Kogane."

"Gold," the other snorts back before taking a few more steps forward, "So how come I've never seen you before? I've been here for every reunion we've had every two years for the past 24 years. You're a new face."

"Oh, I heard about your reunion from my boyfriend," Keith answers back honestly before shrugging slightly, "He's been away for awhile, but he decided to visit again and we wanted to come to support him."

"Your dog and you?"

"Yep," Keith nods before petting Kosmo's fur, "Speak, boy. Come on."

"Woof," Kosmo barks gently from his front before his tail slaps Keith's leg. The canine is always happy to see a new face unless said face threatens Keith. Then he's not happy at all. So he's a happy pooch right now.

"Good boy," Keith praises the dog before rubbing his soft spot where he likes it the most. He turns his full attention back to the person in front of him now who seems to not know what to do, "Kosmo's my service dog, and wherever I go, he's by my side."

"And that doesn't bother your boyfriend?" The other says incredulously, "That a dog is with his boyfriend more than he is?"

"No, he's fine with it," Keith shrugs before smiling softly, glad that Shiro was in his life, "He's the kindest person ever. He's the one that got me connected with my boy. He knows Kosmo means a lot to me, and he knows he himself means everything to me. We've been together for a few years now."

"And you're not married yet?"

"No," Keith blinks, shaking his head before messing with Kosmo's ears absentmindedly. They're not walking around, so the dog can afford to be distracted, "And that's fine. He loves me and I love him. We're taking our time."

"And how did you two meet?" The other sounds curious but also like he's interrogating Keith. It annoys him as well as sends his anxiety levels up. Did the guy want his entire life story? Kosmo notices this, nosing at his face which does a good job of centering Keith.

"Don't be rude, Ryou," a new voice joins in, a woman of older age likely. She comes in behind the other, startling him as he jolts. Keith doesn't move, knowing she was coming. Another person comes up on her side, probably a man from the steps. They must be a pair, "You should not ask our guests such invasive questions."

"Son," the man says sternly, with much the same voice as Shiro, a tad bit deeper and slower, wiser in years, no doubt, "I apologize for my son's behavior."

"I...uhhh…" Keith tilts his head, "It's okay. He's curious, I think. And we met when I was in a rough spot."

"What rough spot-"

"Ryou!" The woman scolds before sighing, "I am sorry about how he's treating you. Reunions kick up bad memories for him. He's not normally this crass."

"It's okay," Keith nods before smiling at them reassuringly, not really offended. It was a relief from all the questions he gets from nosy strangers about his blindness, at least, especially the ableist ones like about how he uses _the bathroom_ of all things, "He took me in when I was homeless and alone. He hadn't even known I was completely blind until later. He took me in from the cold desert night and expected nothing in return. He got me a _job_ that I love and a service dog who I care about deeply and he's never given up on me, not in the years I've known him. He's got a heart of gold, and sometimes I think he should have had my last name all along. He's kind and sweet and gentle and protective and beautiful in and out, despite his flaws."

Keith grins fondly, resting his head against Kosmo's own, careful to not hurt the large canine who huffs quietly. He can imagine the canine scoffing at how in love he is. Keith laughs silently in his mind.

"And I love him with all of my heart," he says softly before standing up. Listening well, he bows slightly to both of the pair, wanting to honor their traditions, knowing it's the equivalent of a handshake to them, likely. Shiro had told him so, and he trusts his boyfriend, "And I am so glad to be his boyfriend, in every way, good and bad."

"That was quite the speech, young man," the man says, a bit proud, "It's clear you love your boyfriend. Any Shirogane would be honored to have you in our family."

"Thank you, sir," Keith nods before clicking his tongue, "Lead, boy. It was good to meet you…"

"Our pleasure. We'll see you around," the woman responds back before Kosmo tugs on the leash. Keith follows, hearing the sounds as he makes sure to not run into any more statues.

"Find Starshine," Keith commands gently before he goes with the dog, making sure he doesn't run into anyone. All too soon, Kosmo woofs, going upward. Keith grabs for a rail before carefully going up a pair of stairs. They walk across a platform before climbing new stairs. Kosmo pauses for a moment before starting for a new location. A moment later, he woofs again as he sits down on Keith's feet to signal that there's a wall or a door. Probably a door...hopefully. 

Keith knocks before finding the doorknob, opening it and peeking his head inside. The room smells unused, old but with a slight familiar smell. He can also hear a very familiar sound.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, Keith," Shiro says cautiously, as if just noticing him. Keith nods back before slipping inside, ultra careful of where he stands. He really doesn't know the layout. Kosmo slips in with him as he closes the door, "How was the house?"

"Pretty cool until I walked right into the shisa statue," Keith teases before edging around closer to where he thinks his boyfriend is. A moment later, gentle hands guide him to sit on a bed, "That shit took out my leg. Might need a fancy prosthesis to match yours."

"Oh my god, it was the closed-mouth one, wasn't it?" Shiro laughs softly before holding onto him in self-comfort, his chin on Keith's head. The younger turns to breathe in his deodorant and natural scent, "I always told my family to move it somewhere else. I always had the worst luck with it, running into it left and right. I'm not a clumsy person, but oh boy, I don't know how I didn't lose my leg."

Keith snickers before a moment of silence echoes around them. The boards outside the room shift as someone walks by, maybe to use the restroom upstairs. Keith sits there, feeling the sun's rays on his face through the window. It's not in his eyes, which is good. He doesn't want sunburned eyes too.

"This is...was my room," Shiro says with a sad voice, holding onto him tighter, "When I lived here, before I ran away. They haven't changed anything at all. I thought they'd get rid of all my stuff."

"Maybe…" Keith frowns before nuzzling against his throat, "Maybe they aren't so bad. I think they miss you. Want you back."

Shiro doesn't acknowledge it, instead showing him the objects of his past. He passes his model spacecraft to Keith to feel before putting a fan in his hands, explaining that it had caught his eye at one of the local festivals when he was 12.

"It's red with black edges," Shiro nods against his head, "And there's a wolf on it surrounded by the stars. It's symbolic of protection. It suits you, baby."

"You think so?" Keith asks softly before opening the fan. He can't see it, but that doesn't mean he can't see it through touch. It's worn with love and touch, and he waves it slightly, a gentle breeze coming out.

"Yeah," Shiro laughs fondly, "You always protect me, don't you? You're my personal lucky fan, I guess."

"Takashi Shirogane," Keith gasps in mock surprise, "I am more than a simple fan. I am your biggest fan and your best friend and your boyfriend."

"I know you are," Shiro snickers before ruffling Keith's hair. The younger shifts out from under him, pinning the other onto the bed playfully, "I yield! I yield! Don't poke my eyes out!"

"That's right," Keith nods before plopping right onto the other who grunts, "You're a baby."

"Your baby."

"My baby," Keith nods before resting his head on Shiro's chest, "We should sleep here right now."

"Keith, we shouldn't-"

"But it's your house too," Keith protests, curling around the older like a koala, "It won't be a very long nap. Kosmo wants one too."

Said canine lets out a deep yawn, shaking out as his collar jangles around.

"Fine," Shiro hugs Keith to him, pressing his face to his neck, "Just for a little."

Keith grins, snuggling into the bigger's chest. It's a good place to rest and he slips off into slumber quickly.

Only to jerk away as the door opens. A somewhat familiar voice starts saying something in Japanese before coming closer. He switches to English pretty quickly.

"What are you two doing in here?" He demands as Keith tries to wake up more. Shiro is also waking up, groaning as he sweeps his mechanical arm over his face, "Why are you sleeping in here? And why did you touch the stuff in here?"

"Sheesh," Shiro speaks up, covering his eyes. He doesn't quite sound awake, more like he's on autopilot, "Shush up, Ru. You're loud."

A moment of dead silence echoes around them, so stiff that Kosmo whines softly and Keith tenses.

"Takashi?"

It's shock. Ryou is shocked that Shiro is there. And Shiro is likely just as surprised for he springs awake, sitting up as Keith does.

"I...uhhh...who are you?" Shiro asks carefully before the other steps back. Keith frowns, knowing Shiro must not remember the other man. It could have been the selective amnesia.

"You know who I am," the other says just as rudely as before, voice more put-off and hurt, "Don't play dumb, Takashi."

"I…" Shiro gulps before shaking his head, holding Keith's hand, "I don't know you though?"

"Don't know me…" Ryou hisses before coming closer. He's probably glaring at them both, angry and annoyed, "I'm your brother, Shiro! You know, Ryou! The little brother you used to play around with and take places even though you had friends your age. The one who you taught how to use chopsticks. The one who looked up to you until you fucking ran out on us and left!"

"I...wait-"

"Oh, as if we haven't been doing that for ten fucking years," Ryou shouts, in pure anguish and hatred, "The last time I saw you, I was 14! 14! You went off with that guy-"

"Don't-" Shiro tries to block out his words for a second to calm the situation. The other clearly isn't having it.

"You went off with him and never told us where you went!" The younger yells before his voice shakes, "You never fucking messaged! You never came back! We couldn't find you anywhere! You know what you did to mom and dad? Huh?"

Shiro tenses, worried. Keith presses his hand over his shoulder to comfort him.

"You broke their hearts!" Ryou screams out before stalking forward. Kosmo growls slightly before Keith calms him with a hand to his neck, "They are heartbroken! You fucking left without a reason!"

"I left because-"

"I don't care!" The younger yells out before his voice cracks. He's probably crying now, "You left because you're a coward. You're a coward! I hate you, Takashi! I hate you! Why don't you just fucking disappear again! And this time, don't let mom and dad know you're here!"

Shiro doesn't say anything, his breathing quickening. Keith frowns, not knowing how to make the younger stop. Shiro is on the verge of a massive panic attack. Even now, the older tenses more.

"Why don't you fuck off for another 10 years!" He explodes, "Or maybe 20 years! Or forever since you clearly were never going to come back!"

"Ryou," Keith starts.

"You didn't care about us, did you!" The younger ignores him, "Where did you go, huh! You were with that Adam guy! And now, here's some new random guy! What! Do you just swap them out all the time! Can't keep any of them!"

Shiro's breathing gets worse, growing fast. He's never liked shouting and loud noises, especially when worked up. He's worked up now.

"Ryou-"

"No, he needs to hear how he fucked up!" The guy says louder, "Because he hurt us! We loved him and he fucking disappeared like none of us mattered! For my 15th birthday, I wanted him back! He never showed! My parents couldn't even speak about him without fucking crying their eyes out for years."

"Ryou-"

"And everyone at school kept digging the knives in deeper!" Something shatters in corner. Ryou probably threw something, "Always comparing me to perfect Takashi Shirogane! It only reminded me that you left! And all for some fucking guy!"

"Ryou!" Keith shouts at him, cutting right through him as Shiro goes over the edge, "Shut up for a fucking minute! Shiro, it's okay. It's okay. Breathe with me. Come on, Starshine. Breathe."

Ragged choked breaths are the only thing to greet him. Keith rests his hands on Shiro's thighs, continuing to talk to him. Kosmo helps out too, hopping up onto the bed before resting on Shiro's lap. It takes forever before Shiro doubles over, gripping his head in pain, a small groan coming out. Keith just stays there, pressing his hands to Shiro's shoulders. 

"I…" Ryou hisses from behind Keith, "I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't. I swear."

"I know," Keith nods before rubbing Shiro's shoulders more, "And he knows. But he's got a side too. He wasn't messing with you. Shiro would never do that."

"I know," Ryou agrees before sitting down as far away as he can, "I just...wanted him to know how badly he hurt me. Hurt mom and dad. Hurt his friends."

"I know," Keith nods focusing on his love. Shiro is shaking and breathing labored, but it's much better than before. He must be gripping his short hair. It might be a flashback. 

And then Shiro bolts upright suddenly. Kosmo rolls off of him past Keith, letting out a confused bark. Keith is baffled too.

"Ryou!" He shouts before his voice gets quiet, apologizing rapidly, "I'm sorry, Ryou. I'm so sorry. You're right. I am a fucking coward. I ran and left you and mom and dad alone. I shouldn't have and I understand that you hate me. Fuck, I'd hate me too. I'm sorry."

"I…" Ryou pauses, voice also going down in volume, sounding pained and saddened but calmer, "Why did you leave? Why didn't we hear from you? Why...why didn't you remember me?"

"I...there's so much that has happened," Shiro confesses. Keith rests the older's head against his shoulder, "I was worried you guys would hate me because I was with Adam, so I ran away. We were together for a while before I got into a car accident and I got selective amnesia. I promise, I never meant to forget you, Ryou. And Keith's the only one I've dated since Adam...since Adam left."

"Holy shit," the other slaps the bed, "You really do have bad luck. And what the fuck!"

Keith feels as the other slaps Shiro's shoulder hard. The older yelps in pain. 

"You thought we'd hate you because you're gay!" The other says incredulously, "You're the biggest fucking idiot of this fucking century! How the fuck do I have a straight A brother this dumb!"

And then he's ranting in Japanese, dashing for the door. Shiro shouts something in Japanese back before Keith hears Ryou through the door. Seconds later, footsteps come up the stairs in a hurry as the door swings open.

"Ryou," the older man states with a tight voice, "What has lit your fire today? First you go asking one of our guests inappropriate questions and then you start shouting and now you bring us up here to his room. You know what that does to your mother."

"I'm quite alright," Shiro's mom says back, voice wobbling to betray her statement, "I'm alright. You two are so protective. I can handle going into my boy's roo-Takashi?"

Talking drags on for a moment before everyone falls silent. Keith can tell that Ryou is closest to them with the parents in the doorway. They've gone silent, so silent. 

"Hey...uhhh," Shiro sits up straight, though he doesn't move from Keith's side, "Hi, mom."

"Takashi?" She asks, voice going higher in shock as she comes closer, "Is that you? You look so different. I...we were so worried about you. It's been so long."

"I know…" Shiro admits, "I'm so sorry about it. I was so stupid and foolish and I ran off and left you guys alone. I miss you."

"Takashi," Mr. Shirogane reprimands the younger, "Why did you leave? We were so scared that we lost you forever, son. We thought we'd never get you back. When your mother and I saw you sneak in to grab some of your stuff from your room, we thought you were just moving into a new apartment."

"I did," Shiro exclaims before quieting down, "I did get an apartment across the country. I went to college for a bit before I got into an accident. I...I was scared...no, terrified that you guys wouldn't love me after you found out I was gay. I know how rooted you guys are in traditional values, and being into the same sex isn't that. But I promise I'm still a good person. Just because I like guys doesn't mean that I-"

"Takashi-"

"And you guys don't know," Shiro hurries on, his hand latching onto Keith's, "You don't know what Keith means to me. He's caring and protective and headstrong and fierce and loyal. He's beautiful in every way, even if he can't see it himself. He can beat anyone even without his sight, including me. He's one of the reasons I get up every morning, and he's the one I welcome into my arms without hesitation. He's just...he's so so good to me."

Shiro pulls Keith into his arms carefully. The younger goes with it, resting his forehead against Shiro's neck.

"When I found him wandering the desert road in the middle of the night, he didn't ask me anything," Shiro goes on defending them, holding Keith tighter, "He didn't steal from or hurt me. He was going to leave and risk dying in a flash flood. I took him in, and I'm so glad I did because I love him. I love him with every piece of my soul, and I don't care if you don't like that I'm with him."

"Takashi!" Mrs. Shirogane gasps in surprise before coming closer, sounding in tears, "We never hated you! My dear boy! We were never mad about you liking boys!"

"But," Shiro chokes back, "Adam-"

"Oh, Takashi," the older man sighs something in Japanese before coming closer yet, "We merely didn't like Adam. He didn't act right, wasn't right for you. We were worried that he'd walk out on you at the first sign of trouble, son. We were never angry about your preference to men. If you had brought a boy home like your Keith here, we would have been ecstatic for you."

Shiro laughs darkly after a moment. 

"Well you were right," his fingers run through Keith's hair, feeling good, "Adam did leave. Right after the car crash that took my arm and left me broken. He said he couldn't do it, not if he wanted to finish his career at college."

"We are so sorry," Shiro's parents apologize before both sitting on the bed. Keith blinks, ready to get up and leave them to their privacy. But the two stop him, "Don't leave, young man. You're part of this family too. We can all start again, yes?"

"Yeah," Shiro says softly, "Yes. I'm so sorry I left. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Takashi," Ryou answers for them. A moment of comfortable silence sits over them before Keith's brain registers something. 

"Wait, you're 24 and I'm 24," Keith blinks before he scoffs, "And you said Shiro left when you were 14."

"Holy shit," Shiro breathes out with a small gasp, "Holy shit. We both had a fucking year then, didn't we?"

"Uhhh...what?" Ryou asks cluelessly.

"I became fully blind when I was 14," Keith answers back before shaking his head at the timing, "And your family got all kinds of hurt. It's kind of funny in a sad way."

"Oh, yeah," Ryou agrees before laughing loudly, "You guys are made for each other. Even the shisa statue says so. You're the only two who run into it."

"Ryou," Shiro whines before he chuckles, ruffling Keith's hair, "You're right."

"Hey, I have the excuse that I've never been in this house in my life!" Keith snickers happily as Shiro scoff in mock pain, "Sorry, Starshine, but it's true."

"I know."

"Now that you are here," Shiro's mother starts, "We want to catch up. It's been years, my son. I want to know more about you and your boyfriend."

"Mom," Shiro laughs softly, "Alright. Alright."

So they spend the rest of the day having a good time, learning about each other. And as promised, they still go to the beach.


End file.
